


I've Been Thinking About You

by queerlettuce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Pipeyna - Freeform, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlettuce/pseuds/queerlettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's only hours away from her girlfriend but she's stuck at her dad's place. And she can't get her mind off Reyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Thinking About You

Piper stared at her phone. Reached for it. Pulled back. She does the same actions twice more before groaning and thrusting her head into her pillow.

She’s visiting her dad, who is, currently, entertaining a few guests Piper would rather not acquaint herself with. Usually, her father getting distracted was the source of her annoyance and frustration but not today.

No, because the day her dad insisted they should spend time together was also Reyna’s day off. Reyna who was probably sun bathing out behind her house and showing off her stomach, or taking a leisurely stroll and stretching her long legs or relaxing in the baths, steamy and wet … and Reyna who would probably be seriously annoyed if Piper interrupted her leisure time with a text message.

Piper laid splayed across her bed contemplating between finding something useful to do or to keep moping and pitying herself on her bed. Reyna was five short hours away from Piper who was trapped in L.A. with an absent minded father. Considering how Reyna was always in California and Piper spent a lot of time in New York, being this close got her excited. Maybe a little too excited.

Her phone buzzed. Piper lunged for it and rolled over onto her back. It was a text from Annabeth asking if she knew where a certain book was. She didn’t bother answering and folded her arms across her eyes, blocking the midday sun filtering through the blinds.

She sighed. Then sighed again more dramatically. She was restless but the only thing on her mind was Reyna. Reyna’s lips and her strong fingers, her lean body, her abs and her long hair and dark eyes and her body pressing against Piper’s body and her breath hot on Piper’s neck and fuck she was texting Reyna.

Rolling back onto her stomach, Piper quickly opened her phone and stared at the keys for a long time before typing a thoughtful _hi_. She wondered if a winky face was appropriate but Reyna was probably still in praetor mode and wouldn’t appreciate the extra punctuation; she hit send.

Twenty seconds passed before Piper thought that Reyna didn’t have her phone with her and would accidently ignore the message until the end of the day. Ten more seconds passed before Piper became convinced Reyna was not only ignoring it but purposely so and found Piper to be a nuisance. Five further seconds passed and the phone buzzed with a reply.

**_Hey_ **

Piper’s heart thumped loudly and her mouth went dry. _How’s the day off?_

**_Not as relaxing as it could be._ **

_Well, maybe I can help you relax a bit. I’m in my bedroom where are you?_

**_In the house. It’s hot outside._ **

_What are you wearing?_ Should she try a winky face? No, send.

**_Shorts and a tank top, it’s hot outside._ **

_So you’re not going to have a bath?_

**_No, why would I?  It’s blistering hot outside._ **

Piper was horny and all Reyna could talk about was the weather. New tactic: _I’ve been thinking about you all day._

**_I thought you were spending time with your father?_ **

Piper was horny and Reyna brought up her dad. _He’s busy at the moment so I can talk to you ;)_ Definitely a winky face this time.

**_Why don’t you just go talk to him?_ **

Piper wanted to scream and she slammed her face back into the pillow. Reyna had to be joking, right? _Take a hint Reyna. You ever heard of sexting because that’s what I’m trying to do here!_

There was barely a pause before: _**Why didn’t you just say so?**_

_Was it not obvious?_

**_The winky face threw me off, I thought it was sarcastic._ **

_Well it wasn’t._

**_Are people even supposed to use those when sexting?_ **

_I wouldn’t know considering how, you know, we’re not sexting._

**_Don’t use them they make you seem like a white boy._ **

_Does it make you uncomfortable? ;) ;) ;)_

**_Piper I thought we were trying to sext._ **

_You’re not contributing._

**_Have you ever sexted before?_ **

Piper was about to furiously type out a reply, bragging of her sexting skills when a picture arrived bearing the glorious sight of Reyna’s cleavage outlined under her tank top. Piper’s mind went blank and she bit her lip.

_Dove right into it I see._

**_Why don’t you tell me what you’re wearing._ **

_Mm lace underwear, jean shorts and a purple shirt._ Romans dug purple.

**_I’m taking your shirt off and unzipping your shorts, slowly dragging them down your legs_ **

_Im feeling up your shirt and biting your neck._ Romans thought biting was hot.

**_Push you down onto your back and grind my hips against yours and you moan. Loud._ **

Piper really was getting hot now and her jean shorts were becoming uncomfortable. She quickly zipped them down and shimmied out of them, slipping a hand under her panty line. _I can already taste you on my lips._

**_Are you touching yourself Piper?_ **

Piper bit her lip, imagining Reyna’s weight pressing her into the mattress. _Fuck yes. I want you so bad._

**_Moan for me._ **

With a weak grip, Piper held her phone over her head with one hand while her other stroked along her slit, slipping a finger between her slick folds, a mewling rising in her throat. _Call me. Now._

Not a second later and Piper’s phone buzzed. She answered the call, switched to speaker and tossed her phone on the bed beside her.

“Hello, Piper. Hope you’re not too riled up.” Reyna’s voice was thick and smooth and fuck.

Swallowing hard, she shot back, “Shut up and get me off.”

“You sound a bit out of breath.” Piper could feel her smirk.

“Stop teasing. Please.”

“Mm, where are your hands?” Reyna switched to a quieter tone.

Piper wasn’t sure if her mind was beginning to get foggy with the thought of Reyna breathing into her neck or if Reyna did really sound that fucking sexy. “Touching my clit with my left hand and you haven’t told me what to do with my right yet.”

“I want you to push your shirt up, Piper,” Gods, she wished Reyna would never stop saying her name like that. “And I want you squeeze your breasts. I want you to feel my mouth of your nipples and the suction of my lips and the swirls of my tongue.”

Piper was happy to oblige, closing her eyes and kneading her breasts, her thumb flicking her nipple, “Mmm.”

“Don’t get lazy. Work your other hand. I want to hear that moan, Piper.”

“Yes, Reyna.” Piper pressed down harder with her fingers, circling over her clit. She felt the heat rise to her face and her toes curling against each other. Her breaths shorter and sharper.

“Good, that’s it. Faster, Piper. Say my name.” Reyna said softly, her words wrapping themselves around Piper’s head.

Piper gasped, speeding up the pace of her fingers, sparks racing up her stomach and down her legs, her feet tingling. Her breath caught in her throat, her back beginning to arch to the ceiling.

“Great, Piper. Let me hear you.” Reyna urged.

“Reyna,” Piper moaned, breathy and needy. The heat in her center grew intense and Piper worked her fingers harder, Reyna’s name tripping through her lips over and over.

“Come for me, Piper.”

The tingling in her feet morphed into a burn and her breaths built up, her chest wanting air but the rest of her body wanting _more_. She forgot everything except Reyna’s name and the memories of her firm touch and body heat. With a final cry, Piper expelled Reyna’s name one last time, pleasure rippling up her body as it arched off the bed.

She settled back on the bed, her body limp, dragging in ragged breaths.

“Hmm, that didn’t take long.” Reyna taunted.

“Hah,” Piper barked, “Maybe I can get myself off better than you can.”

“Well if you come to New Rome tomorrow, I can show you exactly how wrong you are.”

Piper slipped her hand from her underwear, her fingers wet. She wiped them against her stomach, tugging her shirt back down her breasts. “I plan on spending the rest of my week there.”

“Good. Because I miss you.” Reyna said.

“Ah, don’t be a sap.” Piper reached for her phone, holding it closer to her ear, “But I miss you, too.”

She listened to Reyna’s breathing for a minute, revelling in her after-orgasm relaxation. A knock on her door, sent Piper flying, scrabbling for her shorts and jerking them back on. She swept towards the door, cracking it open, “Yes?”

It was one of her dad’s assistants. What was this one’s name? She eyed her warily, and Piper became aware of her flushed cheeks and tousled hair. “Your father’s guests have just left. He’d like you to join him for dinner now.”

“Right, I’ll, uh, be down in a few minutes.” Piper tried for a charming smile.

The woman nodded and turned heel, heading back down the hall.

Piper shut her door and groaned, bringing the phone back up to her ear, “Dad wants me for dinner.”

“Please don’t tell me your dad just walked in on you naked.”

“Pfft, I wasn’t naked.” Piper made a face, “I’m not that hot for you, praetor. And he sent one of his assistants who was nice enough to knock.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Definitely.”

“Bye, Piper.”

“Oh, one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to fuck you into your headboard tomorrow.”

“Go wash your hands for dinner, Piper.”

Piper grinned, ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Demigods with cellphones because I wanted to try writing some sexting.  
> Just a random fic and pipeyna my favorite.


End file.
